1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby carriers and more particularly pertains to such carriers which are specially designed to carry twin infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoulder supported baby carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such carriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying infants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Usually such carriers have taken the form of slings or back pack type devices adapted to carry only one child. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,700 and 4,790,459. One multiple baby carrier has been noted, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 275,812 especially adjusted by hospital personnel to move babies from one location to another but not for use while the wearer is otherwise occupied.
In this respect, the baby carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a carrier primarily developed for the purpose of transporting twin infants safely while the wearer engages in shopping or other pursuits.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved baby carrier which can be utilized for twins. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.